Hulk
Hulk is the brutish green monster that Bruce Banner turns into whenever he gets angry. History Gamma explosion Bruce Banner was the worlds leading expert on gamma radiation. With funding and resources provided Stark Enterprises, Banner was able to create a bomb for the U.S. military that harnessed gamma rays which he called a Gamma Bomb. While getting ready to test the Gamma Bomb out in the desert a teenager named Rick Jones wondered onto the blast site. Banner rushed out to Rick and threw him into to a trench to protect him from the gamma radiation. The bomb test was sabotaged by Samuel Sterns (Hulk's future archenemy the Leader) and Banner himself was caught in the explosion and a short while later discovered that the gamma rays changed him. Whenever he became angry Banner would transform into a super strong green monster that people would come to call the Hulk. Wanted man & search for a cure The United States military eventually learned that Bruce Banner was the Hulk and General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross began to believe that the Hulk was the number one threat to national security. Ross then began to use all his resources to capture or even kill the Hulk. This put a strain on Ross's relationship with his daughter Betty Ross who was Banner's girlfriend and a fellow scientist who was searching for a cure for Banner. Eventually, S.H.I.E.L.D. joined General Ross's hunt for the Hulk aswell. Each time Bruce Banner attempted to cure himself his his efforts would be thwarted by the military, S.H.I.E.L.D. or one of his enemies (mainly the Leader). On one occasion while Banner was searching for a cure he met a man named Mitch McCutcheon. When Banner and Mitch were attempting a cure Mitch's supervisor burst in and interrupted the experiment. An accident in the lab occurred and Mitch was turned into a being of living electricity and began to call himself Zzzax. During their final battle Hulk was able to stall Zzzax long enough until he ran out of power and turned back into Mitch. Eventually Bruce Banner and Tony Stark became very good friends. Banner then traveled to Los Angeles to Stark Enterprise in hopes that Tony Stark would be able to help him find a cure. However, while Tony was attempting to cure Banner, Stark Enterprises was attacked by the military and S.H.I.E.L.D. War Machine attempted to stall the military and S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Hulk woke up during the experiment and failed to cure him. Hulk then fought Iron Man in his Hulk Buster armor. After the battle Hulk managed to get away and Iron Man played dumb when the military asked where Hulk went. She-Hulk Bruce Banner goes to Washington D.C. and visits his cousin Jennifer Walters. The two of them are then attacked by robots sent by Doctor Doom. The robots kidnap an injured Jennifer Walters and Doom threatens to kill her if the Hulk does not obey him. The Hulk turns back into Banner when Jennifer's condition worsens. Banner gives her a blood transfusion before Doom uses technology to transform him back into the Hulk. On Doom's orders, the Hulk goes on a rampage against the U.S. military. Meanwhile, Banner's blood turns Jennifer into the She-Hulk. She attacks Doom and frees the Hulk before he destroys the capital. Hulk and She-Hulk then work together to defeat Doctor Doom. Darkest hour Eventually Betty Ross and Doc Sampson were able to create a nutrient bath which would be able to separate the Hulk and Bruce Banner into two separate beings. As Doc Sampson fought the Hulk to attempt to capture him the Hulkbusters arrived. However, Sampson and Hulk were able to escape and make it back to their laboratory. Betty is then able to convince Hulk to go into the nutrient bath but the experiment goes wrong when Major Glen Talbot interferes, but Hulk and Banner do manage to get separated. S.H.I.E.L.D. then took the Hulk's unconscious body from General Ross. Doc Sampson attempted to rescue the Hulk but the Hulk broke free and and attacked Sampson because he did not have Banner's influence to control him. A deranged and unrestrained Hulk ravages through the countryside. Rick Jones tries to connect with him, but the Hulk doesn't seem to remember. The Leader sends the Ogress and his Gamma Soldiers to grab the Hulk so that he can drain his power. Hulk manages to fight them off until the Hulkbusters show up to make it a three way fight. Eventually, the Leader forces prevail and they capture the Hulk. With the Gargoyles help, the Leader places his mind in the Huk's body. The Leader with his new powers attacks Gamma Base in order to capture Bruce Banner. The Leader loses control of the Hulk's body and the Hulk attacks the Gamma reactor. Betty manages to calm the Leader who flees back to his base. The Leader returns to his body, but the Hulk awakens and destroys his lab. The Hulk leaves for the desert before he is confronted by Bruce Banner wearing a Hulkbuster suit. As Banner begins to fight the Hulk he begins to restrain him by using his insights about the creature, but can't bring himself to harm him. General Ross and Major Talbot converge on their position. Meanwhile, the Outcast help an injured Rick Jones. Banner switches strategies with the Hulk intending to drive him more and more angry. The Hulk suffers from sensory overload until Talbot and Ross arrive. Ross tries to kill the Hulk, but Betty manages to stop him. The Hulk makes it clear that he remembers Betty and leaves. Bruce passes out in pain and is taken to the hospital. Betty tries to marry the Banner, but General Ross will not allow it. Bruce falls unconscious and Doc Sampson realizes that they must reunite Banner and the Hulk. Betty and Gabriel Jones track down the Hulk who has been found by the Outcasts. Betty and Sampson rebuild the nutrient bath. As they attempt to merge Banner and the Hulk, General Ross interferes. Rick tries to stop him but falls into the nutrient bath himself. The experiment fails, Rick Jones becomes a green Hulk and Banner becomes a gray Hulk. Hulk of a different color The gray Hulk was much smarter than the green Hulk but also more savage then the green Hulk. While the two Hulk's were trapped in Banner's mind they would fight for control of Banner's body and whoever won would transform. She-Hulk even seemed to have disdain for the gray Hulk which she did not have for the green Hulk. During this time General Ross was in a coma and the U.S. military stopped hunting the Hulk and Banner became a free man. Bruce Banner also accepted the fact that he was the Hulk and stopped searching for a cure and began to use the Hulk to help people. Banner still continued to travel the country but was now accompanied by his cousin She-Hulk who would often help him on his adventures. General Ross eventually woke up from his coma and he forgave the Hulk and Banner and the two of them began a fresh start as Ross gave Banner his blessing to marry his daughter, Betty. Joining the Avengers Hulk was one of the founding members of the Avengers but he left the team for unknown reasons. The Defenders Sometime later Hulk joined a group of heroes called the Defenders. Powers As Bruce Banner gets angry this causes him to transform into a giant green monster. As the Hulk, Banner is super strong and is able to lift several tons. The muscles in his legs also allow him to travel far distances by jumping. The Hulk is so strong that he can slam his hands together to create a sonic blast capable of knocking an opponent off their feet. Also the angrier that the Hulk gets the stronger he becomes. Gallery 78798978987978.jpg|Hulk from The Incredible Hulk 78978978978987.jpg|Gray Hulk from The Incredible Hulk 89869879879.PNG|Bruce Banner from The Incredible Hulk (Season 1) 86978987978.PNG|Bruce Banner from The Incredible Hulk (Season 1) 898797978879.PNG|Bruce Banner from The Incredible Hulk (Season 2) 78978978979.jpg|Hulk from X-Men: The Animated Series 6897897898.PNG|Hulk from Fantastic Four: The Animated Series 679896789879.PNG|Bruce Banner from Fantastic Four: The Animated Series 6898797978789.PNG|Hulk from Iron Man: The Animated Series 8879879768978.PNG|Bruce Banner from Iron Man: The Animated Series Appearances 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green 'Iron Man: The Animated Series' *Hulk Buster 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *The Juggernaut Returns (As a hologram in the Danger Room) 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Night of the Lizard (Mentioned only) *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man (Indirectly mentioned) 'The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series' *The Return of the Beast, Part I *The Return of the Beast, Part II *Raw Power *Helping Hand, Iron Fist *Innocent Blood *Man to Man, Beast to Beast *Doomed *Fantastic Fortitude *Mortal Bounds *And the Wind Cries. . . Wendigo! *Darkness and Light, Part I *Darkness and Light, Part II *Darkness and Light, Part III *Hulk of a Different Color *Down Memory Lane *Mind Over Anti-Matter *They Call Me Mr. Fixit *Fashion Warriors *Hollywood Rocks *The Lost Village *Mission: Incredible 'Avengers: United They Stand' *Avengers Assemble, Part I (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) Trivia *Hulk and Bruce Banner were voiced by Ron Perlman in Fantastic Four: The Animated Series and in Iron Man: The Animated Series *In The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series, Hulk was voiced by Lou Ferrigno and Bruce Banner was voiced by Neal McDonough, while the gray Hulk was voiced by Michael Donovan. *Hulk was going to appear in the three part Secret Wars episode. However, UPN who was airing The Incredible Hulk cartoon would not allow their character to appear on any Marvel cartoon airing on Fox Kids. Because of this the Lizard was used in his place. Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Unused characters Category:Earth-92131 characters